fanonshockfandomcom-20200213-history
Muscle Booster
Muscle Booster Muscle Booster is a Tonic developed by Gene Puzzlers to enhance the users strength, and create a perfect body specimen without negative side-effects. Gene Puzzlers worked hard to develop the Tonic, and succeeded in their project. Despite a few setbacks, they became very wealthy and powerful from their creation. Gene Puzzlers Gene Puzzlers was created by four young people: Robert Gillespe, James Joshua, Armondo Swavez, and Natalie Paine. The four founded their company with several small inventions that never took off. Joshua ans Swavez first suggested the idea of a Tonic that created perfect muscle structure, and much to their surprise, they found that no company was currently working on, or had ever developed a Tonic of that kind. A similar and popular Tonic, had been developed, Sports Boost. Sports Boost, increased the users adrenalin, making them work harder and faster. Muscle Booster was set out to increase strength, to make hard labour tasks easier. Gene Puzzlers began their quest in 1955, and finished in late '56. Developement Swavez first created the idea of a steroid that occured in the body. It would work along side the body's natural adrenalin to boost muscle power to the user. The young scientist tried their hardest, but could not get the formula to work correctly with lab mice. The side-effects were too severe. The mice would grow angry and extremely depressed at times. Then Gillespe suggested the idea of a chemical cocktail. It consisted of many different drugs to counter effect the effects of the steroids, while negating it's own effects. This lead to almost instant death of the lab mice. The crew worked hard, and thought up their final idea. Paine and Swavez worked together to create the idea based on the first one. They would simply use chemicals to increase steroid production in the body. This idea caused a year of experimenting, failures, and numerous lab mice. Paine left the project in late '55, after one of Joshua's chemical beakers spilled, causing a small explosion. After all of their hard work, they accomplished what they set out, and completed the Muscle Booster Tonic. The Tonic was extremely popular with the market at the Fisheries. The workmen were in constant need of the Tonic. Athletes also consumed the Tonic, as Tonics and Plasmids integrated into Rapture's sports. At one point, Gene Puzzlers could not produce the stuff fast enough. They eventually sold the Tonic to Fontaine Futuristics for a great sum of money. Gene Puzzlers later developed a few more less popular Tonics that were effective, but due to a marketing agreement with Fontaine, were sold to his company. Effects Muscle Booster is caused by an injection. The injection releases chemicals that cause an increase of steroids in the body. A catalyst is initially introduced to quicken the effects of mental balancing from the steroids. The Tonic makes the user twice as strong as before, and able to lift twice the weight that they needed. Although, there were side-effects for continuous users. Overuse could cause the Tonic to temporarily lose it's effect. This caused a few deaths, due to workmen carrying lethal loads or showing off by lifting great weights. The Tonic later had a more expensive and upgraded version, but was less popular due to Fontaine's less than fair price. Level 1: Created by Gene Puzzlers. This Tonic caused the muscles to be able to lift about 1/3 more weight then they could before. This version was extremely popular. Level 2: Created by Gene Puzzler in collaboration with Fontaine Futuristics. This Tonic caused the muscles to be able to lift twice the weight they could before. This version was much more expensive and more popular with athletes than workmen. There are a few side-effects as well. The steroids cause increased rage and depression in some users. This is lessened through the use of anti-depressants and therapy. Currently The Tonic can be found in various working locations: Neptune's Bounty, The Farmer's Market, and Hephaestus. It was sold little else. The upgraded form was sold mostly in Hephaestus and to Ryan's personal work staff. It was also available to be bought straight from Fontaine Futuristics HQ for a much higher price. This is a valuable Tonic for survivors, but deadly in the muscles of a Splicer. The steroids help them to deal with the pain, making some Plasmids less effective on them. Category:Tonics